Fashion accessories are a form of personal expression. In the case of handbags, not only must the piece serve the functional purpose of containing and conveniently transporting personal items such as cosmetics and credit card holders, but the piece will also convey an impression about the person who carries it.
In today's high-tech and increasingly ever-connected world, smartphones have become almost a necessity. Rarely, if ever, will one leave home without her phone. Yet, despite their convenience, smartphone users need a place to store their phone when it is not in use. For men, this is usually their pockets. However, many women's clothes, including many pants, dresses and skirts, simply do not have pockets large enough to store a smartphone. Furthermore, many women do not like to place their phone in their pockets, even when they are large enough, as this creates an unflattering bulge. As a result women tend to carry their phones in a separate purse, handbag, or other carrier.
One problem with placing a phone in a handbag, is that the phone is not easily accessible. The phone must first be taken out of the handbag before texts can be read, calls answered or pictures taken. Not only is this a hassle, but important photos can be missed in the time it takes to remove the phone from the handbag.
Furthermore, in certain circumstances it is perceived as rude to be checking one's phone. When a phone is in a handbag, it is hard to nonchalantly glance at the phone to see if any new calls or messages have been received.
Unlike conventional handbags that only provide a place to store a smartphone when it is not in use, the present clutch case allows the phone to quickly be used, while still being held in the case. It also allows the phone to be seen by others. This can be important to some, because, like automobiles and watches, the type of phone one owns can make a statement about them.
One can also imagine phone designers creating applications to display when the phone is attached to the exterior of a clutch case. This would allow the owner of the clutch case to match the look of the case with what she is wearing.